PRWFMANIA I
PRWFMANIA I was the first major wrestling PPV held by the PRWF. it consisted of 6 matches, all titles being challenged and major character changes. The First Match: Gareth VS. Tylord Last Man Standing match for the Coast-To-Coast Championzhip The kick-off to the first PPV ever. Many fans going in to this match thought that due to the weight advantage that Tylord had that he would beat the shit out of Gareth and lay him down for the 10 count. But they were sorely mistaken as Gareth utilized weapons to knock Tylords fat ass out. It all ended when Gareth took him down with a Naruto Ultimate Blast for the fourth time and made him lay down for 10 seconds, ending the match The Second Match: Fatal Four Way (SSJ Ancient Booman's send off) The Fatal Four Way competitors were SSJ Ancient Booman, The New Ztoryteller, Very Cool Chriz and Darius. This match served as more of a sendoff for one of the PRWFs most loved superstars, SSJ Ancient Booman. Darius won this match by a sneaky pin on Very Cool Chriz. The Third Match: Four-Man ladder match for the Saiyan Seed This matches' competitors were Xaulb, Jared, Icy King Jordan and Homezlice. Whoever won this match would get butt fucked by SSJ Ancient Booman, thus earning the status of Super Saiyan and granting access to one of the most powerful manuevers wrestling has ever seen, The Spirit-Bomb. After a grueling and brutal match, Xaulb and Jared were left standing while Fro N Zlice were both exhausted, laying down on the ring. For some reason PRWF fans are still speculating for, Xaulb let Jared Zmith grab the placeholder title at the top of the ladder, which started the transformation of Jared to SSJ. The Fourth Match: Tag Team Titles, Dew Nation II vs. The World Warriorz Almost every fan in that building expected this match to be a one minute squash match as they thought The World Warriorz were no match for Dew Nation II, who had crushed every other tag team in their path. They were wrong as Joey World Tour, one half of the world warriorz put up a great fight against Ansongi and ended up knocking him out after FOUR nutella nudges. Yago was already pinned by Ansongi so at that point it was then up to Ryder to take out the monster Joey. Ryder simply kicked him in the cock and performed a 617 on Joey, pinning him and ensuring a win for the tag team legends. The Fifth Match: 3 Stages of Hell Retirement Grudge Match, Trizten vs. Stick Jonzi Before PRWFMANIA I, Trizten was fading into obscurity after losing his Grand Champ Title to Kyle Perfect. Instead of going after the prestigious titles he once coveted, Trizten wanted to finally take out his #1 nemesis and rival. Trizten realized that to do this; to finally kill the monster Stick Jonzi... he had to become a monster himself. He took inspiration from his old job at Subway and decided to dress himself up in a MEATBALL SUIT and slather himself in MAYONNAISE. after participating in a number of matches and arousing interest in PRWF Fans, he came to the ring one day and cut a promo on Stick Jonzi, using a voice modulator he said that Stick Jonzi "sucked eggs" and "he finally wanted to put this shitty rivalry to an end". Also saying that he's gonna put Stick Jonzi "in da hospital" and "im gonna cripple ur weak ass". Stick Jonzi came out, flexed his new muscles and spoke for the first time in his two year career, saying "PRWFMANIA." This match was a grueling 40 minutes, The First Stage of Hell condition was that of a First Blood match. Trizten dominated Stick Jonzi, whooping the shit out of him and causing him to bleed after about 15 minutes. The Second Stage of Hells condition was that of a submission match. Stick Jonzi still got his ass whooped but he managed to surprise everyone in the ring by making him tap to a chokehold. The bell was rung, signifying the end of the 2nd stage. Trizten got up quickly from the chokehold, and Stick Jonzi staggered and managed to get to his feet. They both went to their separate sides of the ring... DING DING DING, the third stage had begun. The Ladder Match. Stick Jonzi wandered to Trizten, taking strikes to the face and chest. Stick fell down to the ground as Trizten got the ladder from the out of ring area. Trizten got back up and set up the ladder to get his contract. Stick Jonzi got back up, and faced Trizten. Now they were both near the ropes with Stick being the closest. Trizten looked at him, said "its all over nigger" and delivered a haymaker to his face. Stick Jonzi then held on to the ropes for his life, nearing death at this point. Fans say you could see the passion for wrestling and his will to live leave his eyes at this point. Stick then let Trizten grab the contract. Trizten promptly left the ring with no handshake or contact after he got his contract. Stick Jonzi walked out of the ring and limped up the ramp. Ending a 2-Year-long rivalry, and the career of one of the PRWF's longest running superstars. The Final Match: Kyle Perfect vs. Dodoria for the Grand Championzhip Dodoria waddled to the ring, with piss visible in his tightz. Kyle crushed Dodoria and retained his title. After the match and concluding PRWFMANIA I, Dodoria was left in the ring sobbing his eyes out. Summary STICK JONZI RETIRED AND PERMANENTLY INJURED DARIUS APPEARANCE CHANGED JARED ASCENDS TO SAIYAN SSJ ANCIENT BOOMAN DIED TRIZTEN IS NO LONGER MEATBALL MAN DUMBSHIT RETURNS BACK TO DEVSONGI GARETH RETAINED TITLE DEW NATION II RETAINED TITLE KYLE RETAINED TITLE DODORIA CRIES